Idol Love
by pepsigal86
Summary: Kagome Higurashi makes it to Canadian Idol where dreams are either made or crushed. She soon has her eyes on a certain dogeared judge who seems to have eyes for her as well.Inu & Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1- Talent**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi makes it to Canadian Idol where dreams are either made or crushed. She soon has her eyes on a certain dog-eared judge who seems to have eyes for her as well.

**  
Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha or any of the related characters. Nor do I own Canadian Idol or the lyrics that I'll be using in this story.

Kagome Higurashi was snoring softly with her head leaning on the window of a plane that was heading to Toronto. A young stewardess came by rolling a cart loaded with snacks. She bent over and poked Kagome awake. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and sat up and turned to face her life- long friend Sango Youki.

"How could you sleep when we barley see each other anymore?" asked Sango with a fake pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Well you're the one who wanted this job," said Kagome smiling.

"I know but…," Sango started.

A man was calling her: "Miss, can I get some service over here?" Sango sighed and gave Kagome a brief wave and pushed the heavy cart over to the demanding customer. Kagome turned her head to look out the window. Fluffy white clouds sped by looking like white fog. Barely visible behind the clouds was a bright blue sky.

Eighteen year old Kagome was heading off to Toronto to audition for a spot on Canadian Idol. Her voice teacher from her high school in Japan had suggested that she try out and he would personally sponsor her. Every one had supported this request and helped her realize her own talent that she never knew was there. Quietly she practiced the song that she was going to sing for the audition.

(Every Time we Touch By Cascada)

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. 

Without you it's hard to survive.  


About an hour later, Sango dropped into the empty seat beside her looking exhausted.

"Break time!" she said cheerfully.

"So how's this job going?" asked Kagome.

"Ugh…horrible! This batch of passengers, really try my patience. You know that guy who called me when I was talking to you?" She commented.

"Why what did he want?" Kagome asked.

"He complained that the seats were to hard and he wanted me to give him a massage!" Sango said with disgust. "Then he said his name was Kouga and then he asked for my number!"

Kagome giggled and said "You get enough attention from guys back home and you still get it everywhere you go,"

"Yup I still got it!" Sango said while laughing.

"Now landing in Toronto Pierson Airport. Please remain in your seats until the plane has landed," Announced the pilot's voice over a loudspeaker.

"Well better go," Said Sango as she hugged Kagome. "Good luck! Make me proud girl!"

Kagome pushed her way through the crowded airport as she made her way to the luggage station to retrive her bags then headed to the front of the airport. She took out her cell phone and called for a taxi to take her to the hotel she would be staying at. Once the taxi had showed up, the driver helped her with her bags.

Kagome stepped into the lobby of Grand View Hotel and was completely awed. Her sponsor had really come through for her. There was a giant, delicate, and beautiful chandelier hanging form the ceiling making the highly polished floors sparkle. She looked to her left where she found three deep purple couches surrounding a cheery looking fireplace. Kagome walked up to the check it counter. A woman with short brown hair and friendly brown eyes greeted her with a smile and said: "Hi you must be Kagome Higurashi. Welcome to Toronto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to: _Hearii-sama, young kagome, shantaru, Angel, Heaven and Earth and AnImE GuRl 4EvA 101 for their reviews. Much love guys!_**

_**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha or any of the related characters. Nor do I own Canadian Idol or the lyrics that I'll be using in this story._

**Chapter 2: Audition**

The line up for auditions was long! Kagome had been standing in the same spot for over an hour. All around her people were practicing their songs. Most of them were quite good and some were just awful. Kagome practiced her own song and was quite satisfied with how it sounded. When she finished, the line suddenly moved and Kagome moved up. One by one Kagome saw people come out of the building either crying or with smug faces.

"Excuse me, could you tell me the time?" asked a girl's voice from behind Kagome.

She turned around to see a tall woman. She was really pretty with waist long ebony hair and pale flawless skin and was wearing tight fitting jeans and a red T-shirt.

Kagome pulled out her cell and checked the time. "

"It's 2:30," She said.

"Thanks. I'm Kikyo by the way," She greeted.

"I'm Kagome. Where are you from?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well I was born and raised in Japan and I came to Canada for college. How about you?" Kikyo answered.

"I live in Japan also," Kagome said.

Kikyo and Kagome chatted until finally it was Kagome's turn to audition. She stepped into the cool building and felt slightly nervous. She walked onto a brightly-lit stage. She stood in front of a panel of three judges all of who were sitting behind a table on black chairs.

"Name?" asked one judge that had short black hair tied in a small ponytail and had violet eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said clearly.

"What is the name of the song you'll be singing?" asked a judge sitting in the middle. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Every time We Touch by Cascada," Kagome answered feeling extremely nervous now.

"All right you may begin," said the blonde judge.

INUYASHA POV

Inuyasha dreaded waking up that morning knowing what was ahead. He was quite tired of this job. Today was no different. As soon he sat down at the judges' table listening to over a hundred young idol hopefuls who thought they could sing. Of course there were always the select few who had the talent. But none were perfect enough for his taste. Most people hated him for it. Inuyasha had always said to the people he insulted that if people don't have perfect talent in the real world, they won't be famous for long.

But as soon as Kagome stepped onto the stage he had a strange feeling that this girl had talent. He listened intently as she sang:

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. His feeling was right. She did have the talent. He didn't know what to say. He suddenly realized that his dog ears were twitching and his heart was beating faster then normal.

KAGOME POV

Kagome finished her song and stared at the judges who looked impressed even the demon one who Kagome had noticed before looked like a loss for words.

"Four words for you Kagome," said the demon. "Welcome to Canadian Idol!"  
Kagome couldn't believe it. She was in! She was in!

"I am Inuyasha," he said.

"I am Kelly," said the blonde.

"I am Miroku," and the violet eyed man.

Miroku handed Kagome a schedule and she practicly skipped out of the building. When saw Kikyo, she grinned at her and Kikyo gave her a thumbs up as she entered the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for your reviews guys! Sorry it took so long to update._**

_**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha or any of the related characters. Nor do I own Canadian Idol or the lyrics that I'll be using in this story._

**Chapter 3- Meeting**

Kagome hurried back to the hotel and raced up to her room. She picked up the phone and dialed Sango's cell number.

"Hello?" asked Sango.

"Sango, its Kagome,"

"Hey girl! So tell me how did you do?"

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'M IN!" She cried into the telephone.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sango cried.

They talked for awhile longer. Sango promised to come and see Kagome's first show. After Kagome hung up, a horrible realization hit her.

"I'm going to be on TV," she muttered to herself while her stomach did back flips.

She had never been on TV before. What if she choked and messed up the whole song? She knew that millions of people around the world would be watching and there was going to hundreds in the audience as well. She suddenly felt sick and her whole body shook. Kagome ran to the bathroom, turned on the water in the sink and splashed some on her face.

* * *

Kagome stepped into Second Cup (a Café) and ordered a large hot chocolate with whipped cream. She sat down at a round table felt relaxed despite the fact that she would be appearing on TV in a mere month. Kagome started zoning out while taking constant sips of her drink. Suddenly a voice addressing her made her jump:

"Mind if I join you?"

Kagome turned her head. Her breath caught in her chest. It was one of the Canadian Idol judges Inuyasha! She never realized how cute he was. Long silver hair cascaded down his back, two snowy white dog ears poked out from his hair and deep amber eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and slightly baggy dark blue jeans.

"Uh… sure," Kagome finally answered.

Inuyasha sat down in the chair that was across from Kagome. He took a sip of his caramel chocolate latte.

INUYASHA POV

"Why do you look so nervous Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha surprised himself. He had never bothered to remember all the Idol's names. Kagome was looking pretty today her black hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a light blue baby tee and a short jean skirt.

"I'm just nervous about being on TV," Kagome said quickly without looking at him.

Inuyasha stared at her suspiciously. It was possible that she really was nervous about being on TV. Most Idols' were but he sensed that there was something else. Unfortunately he didn't know her well enough to know what that was. He was almost tempted to ask. His cute ears started to twitch.

Kagome started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Inuyasha clueless about his ears.

"Sorry…it's just…er …could I possibly…touch your ears?" Kagome managed to choke out while blushing.

KAGOME POV

Kagome couldn't believe that she just asked him that! She couldn't look at him now.

"Go ahead," said Inuyasha suddenly.

Kagome gave a shy smile and sat up a bit and felt his ears. They were soft. She let go and sat down blushing furiously.

INUYASHA POV

Inuyasha very rarely let anyone play with his ears. It had always annoyed him when random girls ran up to him in the streets wanting to touch his ears with boyfriends and husbands glaring at him. But for some strange reason he let Kagome. Just like at the audition Inuyasha's heart was beating too fast.

They chatted for about twenty more minutes when Inuyasha looked at his watch.

"Look I have about two hours before I have to work. How about I take you on a tour of the city?" he asked.

"I'd love to," answered Kagome.

**_Sorry that it was short but I was desperate to get this chapter up before the weekend. Next chapter will be up Tuesday. Thankz guys._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about getting this up late again. On Tuesday the library was closed for a co-op fair and on Wednesday I had to work on a school project. You guys are in for something special this chapter!**_

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha or any of the related characters. Nor do I own Canadian Idol or the lyrics that I'll be using in this story.

**Chapter 4- Tour**

Kagome couldn't remember a time when she had so much fun. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Inuyasha's silver Mustang convertible the warm summer wind whipping her hair all over the place. They had viewed some of the city and then they had stopped for ice cream. Now Inuyasha was taking Kagome to a location that Inuyasha would not give away. All he had said was that it was a surprise.

Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha parked the car in front a really tall white structure. Kagome gasped at the size of it. The building seemed to go on forever. They got out the beautiful car.

"Welcome to Toronto's treasure. The CN Tower," said Inuyasha satisfied of the surprised look on Kagome's face.

"You haven't been too Toronto if you haven't been to the CN Tower," Inuyasha said.

"H-how tall is it?" asked Kagome.

"1815 feet," Inuyasha said right away.

The stunned look was still plastered on Kagome's face.

INUYASHA POV

Gawd… she's beautiful thought Inuyasha. He watched her stare at the tower with excitement in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at his watch. He had an hour to get to work.

"You know what? Screw work!" said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"I am not going to work today. Those other judges will do fine without me," the dog-demon answered.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and called Miroku and said that he wouldn't be coming in.

"Well let's go inside," he said smiling at Kagome.

KAGOME POV

The ride in the elevator was silent. Kagome was a little afraid of heights. Okay so she was really afraid of heights and being inside the world tallest building didn't sooth her at all.

"Is there anything wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Er… I'm just a little afraid of heights,' she mumbled.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a wolf demon.

Kagome felt an arm slide around her waist.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," said the wolf- demon.

Kagome tried to get away but the wolf would not let go. Kagome looked pleadingly at Inuyasha. She could have sworn Inuyasha's eyes flashed red.

INUYASHA POV

Red hot anger coursed through Inuyasha veins.

"Let her go," He said slowly in a deadly voice.

The wolf didn't let go. Poor Kagome tried too pull away again. Inuyasha lunged forward and snatched Kagome from the unknown demon's grip. Kagome fell into Inuyasha's warm body. Kagome moved away as Inuyasha pushed the demon against the glass wall of the elevator.

"Hey! What's the big idea you filthy mutt!" yelled the demon.

Inuyasha pushed him up against the glass even more and said:

"Don't you ever touch her again because if you do, you'll have to answer me. You got it?"

Inuyasha let go of the demon's beige t-shirt and walked back to Kagome.

KAGOME POV

Inuyasha pulled her into a comforting hug. Her whole body felt numb.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha looking down at her.

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm okay now," she said softly.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's cheeks blush slightly. She suddenly wished that she could read his mind. The elevator stopped and Inuyasha pulled away and lead her quickly out of the elevator and into the viewing room with glass covered floor. You could see the busy streets of Toronto below. Kagome didn't want to walk on the glass a wave of fear swept over her.

She felt Inuyasha put his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry Kagome," whispered Inuyasha "This floor is made of the strongest glass around."

They walked across the floor. Kagome tried not to look down. When they arrived at the windows, Kagome became breathless as she looked out of the window. She could see all of Toronto. They stood there for what felt like forever. Soon the sun started to set casting an orangey glow through the city and making Inuyasha's silver hair sparkle.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up against his body. Kagome looked up at him and Inuyasha looked at her. Inuyasha lowered his face. Kagome's heart beat faster then ever. Inuyasha's lips touched her own and immediately she kissed back. Kagome never wanted to leave.

INUYASHA POV

He didn't know what made him kiss Kagome. All he knew was that it felt so right. Inuyasha deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Kagome looked out the window.

"S-so does this mean that we're together?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

Inuyasha had to think. It wasn't the age that bothered him. No they were only two years apart. He was twenty. What bothered him was that romantic relationships between judges and Idols were not allowed. He didn't want to think about what would happen to them both if the news leaked out somehow.

"We just have to be careful," Inuyasha explained.

He went on and explained what he had been thinking.

"So we have to keep this relationship secret," Inuyasha said.

"Done," Kagome said smiling at him.

"I have to warn you that I'm still going to be the grumpy, insulting judge when I have to be," whispered Inuyasha.

"I understand," said Kagome.

Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on. Let's get dinner," Inuyasha suggested.

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Kagome.

"You'll see," Inuyasha said while taking her hand and leading her over to the elevator. They started walking over the glass floor.

KAGOME POV

"Wait Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha looked puzzled as Kagome let go of his hand. Kagome looked down onto the streets below. She didn't even feel scared.

**_I hope you liked it. I couldn't wait to get Inu and Kag together. Thanks for reading Chapter 5 will be up soon._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**I apologize to my readers I feel horrible for not updating for a long time I've just been so busy and going through family issues. But now I'm ready to commit to this story to the very end enjoy Chapter 5 of Idol Love!**__**Disclaimer: **__I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha or any of the related characters. Nor do I own Canadian Idol or the lyrics that I'll be using in this story._

**  
****  
** Kagome awoke the next day feeling giddy but had no idea why. It took a while for her brain to regain memory after a long, deep sleep. She sat up in her comfy hotel bed and looked over at her purple cell phone. The little light was blinking red signaling that there was a text waiting for her.  
Thinking that it was from Sango, she got up and picked it up. But the display read: _1 NEW MESSAGE FROM INUYASHA._ That's when it all came back to her, every thing about yesterday. She flipped open the phone and read the message: _morning Kagome, hoped you slept well. Before rehearsals today can you meet me at Second Cup at 11. It's important. Txt me as soon as you get this 3. _  
Kagome quickly answered saying that she would be there. She turned to look the alarm clock.

"No way! Its 9:45 already!" She exclaimed. "That's not a lot of time to get ready!"

Kagome ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then ran to her closet trying to find something to wear. She finally settled on a purple tee, dark jeans and black Converse sneakers.

* * *

Kagome hurried into Second Cup and looked around for Inuyasha. He was sitting in a booth so she walked over to it. Her heart started pounding again at the sight of him.

"Kagome you made it." Greeted Inuyasha as he gestured for her to sit.

Kagome saw that he had taken the liberty to order her a hot chocolate. She took a sip and wondered what was so important.

"So what did you want Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about us and I don't think that we should be girlfriend and boyfriend yet," Inuyasha said carefully. He didn't want her to take it the wrong way. Judging by the look on Kagome's face, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I was just thinking that we moved a bit to fast. So maybe we should just start off slow like just going on dates first," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to break up with her.

"Okay makes sense," She said.

"This doesn't mean that I still don't have feelings for you because I do," Inuyasha soothed.

Kagome smiled at him and sipped her hot chocolate. Inuyasha smiled back.

"Are you excited about rehearsals?" he asked.

"Yes but I am more nervous then anything right now," She answered blushing slightly.

Inuyasha looked at his watch.

"Speaking of now, we should go now or we'll be late," He said.

They downed the rest of their drinks and hurried out of the café. They hurried into Inuyasha's convertible and raced down the street. Inuyasha parked down the street from the auditorium and leaned over and kissed Kagome. He knew that if he showed up with Kagome in the same car that suspicions would start and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Good luck Kagome," He said.

"Thanks see you after rehearsal?" Kagome asked.

"Call me when you're done and I'll come and get you," He said as he leaned over and kissed her again.

* * *

"Okay everyone listen up!" yelled Miroku. "You need to check the list behind me on the wall. It tells you what song you will be singing for the first live taping of Canadian Idol; once you are done that, go to your voice coach that was assigned to you at auditions. So good luck and sing your hearts out!"

_**Sorry it's short**_ _**but chapter six will be longer I promise! Chapter six will be out next week. Chapter published: Saturday, June 21, 2008**_


End file.
